My boyfriends back
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Hotstreak has been gone for three weeks of training, kids at Virgil's school thinks he's available. When a now name thug hits on Virgil, what's Hotstreak going to do?


_He went away _

_And you hung around and bothered me every night _

_And, when I wouldn't go out with you _

_You said things that weren't very nice _

Richie couldn't help but laugh as Virgil bounced around like a hyper active puppy. Virgil stopped to give him a half hearted glare before his happy mood made him fidget more. Richie laughed again at his best friend, neither of them really paying attention to the other occupants of the school hall way.

"Dude, could you get anymore hyper? I think your scaring the other students." Richie said, still snickering.

"Sorry Rich, Hotstreak's coming back today and I'm just really happy he's coming home." Virgil replied

"I know bro', it's just that you're acting like a hyper active puppy right now." Richie said with a smile. Virgil shrugged back at Richie and still had a bounce to his step when they made it to their first class together.

_My boyfriend's back, and you're gonna be in trouble _

_(Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back) _

_When you see him comin', better cut on the double _

_(Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back) _

_You've been spreadin' lies that I was untrue _

_(Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back) _

_So look out now, 'cause he's comin' after you _

_(Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back) _

Virgil wasn't the only one excited at the prospect at him being home, Francis was happy to. He had spent three weeks at training with the league, under both Batman and the Green Lantern. They had asked him to join the league, which meant he could go with Virgil on missions to keep him safe, to go with him when his boy did go on long missions. Though he did just wanted home after the first few hours.

_Hey, he knows that you've been tryin' _

_And he knows that you've been lyin' _

Francis just showed up a half an hour before the lunch bell rang, ready to see his sparky. He hadn't seen his lover in three weeks dammit, he wanted to see the hero now.

_He's been gone for such a long time _

_(Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back) _

_Now, he's back, and things will be fine _

_(Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back) _

_You're gonna be sorry you were ever born _

_(Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back) _

_'Cause he's kind of big and he's awful strong _

_(Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back) _

When Virgil's bell rang, the same thug, Jones or something, began following him to the lunch room. The bastard had been hitting on him since two day's after Hotstreak had left. They had been assigned a project and Virgil had been his normal sarcastically perky self. Jones had laughed, and liked how Virgil looked and spoke.

"Come on baby, you know you want to hang with me. One night of me will have you addicted," Jones said, grabbing at Virgil's left shoulder.

"And I told you that I'm in a relationship, nothing will change that." Virgil responded, turning to look at the huge thug.

"He doesn't have to know." Jones responded, cocky grin on his mouth. Virgil frowned and pulled away from him.

_Hey, he knows I wasn't cheatin' _

_Now, you're gonna get a beatin' _

_What made you think he'd believe all your lies? _

_You're a big man now, but he'll cut you down to size _

_Wait and see! _

Francis was not happy, one fucking bit. He just heard from a passing group of girls that Virgil was whoring around. He knew Virgil, he didn't cheat. When they first got together, Virgil told him that the pyro would be the only one he would be dating. The red head had confronted them and they said that Virgil was considered hot shit because Francis wanted him. He stalked to the cafeteria, smoke pouring from his hair, eyes going red from anger. So, people thought they could hit on his boyfriend. Heads would roll.

_My boyfriend's back; he's gonna save my reputation _

_(Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back) _

_If I were you, I'd take a permanent vacation _

_(Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back) _

Francis walked in just as a small crowd was forming around two people. The pyro was tall enough to see over most of these peoples heads to know it was Virgil being hit on by a now name mother fucker that thought Virgil's ass was for sale. Fucking douche bag.

_Hey, I can see him comin' _

_Now, you better start a-runnin' _

"Dammit Jones, I told you, I'm with Hotstreak, nothing will change that. If you don't knock it off, he'll beat your ass into oblivion when he comes home." Virgil snapped angrily

"He ain't comin' back baby. You're my bitch now," Jones replied with a darkening, lusty smile.

"He ain't no one's bitch but mine you sorry excuse of a piece of shit," Francis roared out, hair catching fire as he charged. Both Jones and Virgil looked up startled at the pyro's direction. A look of pure joy replaced Virgil's shock when he saw Francis. It took Francis only a few moments to beat Jones into unconsciousness. Virgil was the one to pull him off as teachers came to see the commotion. Virgil explained to them that Francis was just protecting him from The bastard, and they let it slip with a warning.

_Wait and see! _

When they got back home later that day, they were viciously kissing each other and fondling.

"How was training?" Virgil asked in between hot kisses.

"Fine. Still need some discipline apparently, but whatever, I ain't goin' nowhere without you next time." Francis replied back. Virgil smiled into his kisses, happy to have his man back.

"Don't worry, nothing in this world would every get me away from you again love," Virgil replied.

"Good. Now, lets take this to the bedroom so no one will see your pretty ass naked" Francis replied and dragged the hero to his bedroom.

_My boyfriend's back; he's gonna save my reputation _

_La, hey la, my boyfriend's back _

_La, hey la, my boyfriend's back_

**Song by the group called 'The Angels'. It's an old school singing group. Sorry it took me so long to type up a story. Collage's in session and I really want to pass my evil math class. Hugs.**


End file.
